Amor Casual
by Twins CyJ
Summary: Historia de amor entre una chica de un burdel y un millonario....
1. Chapter 1

**Wow chicas gracias por todo su apoyo en el otro FF y ps aqui les traigo otra historia nueva.... Espero que les guste. Besos**

**- La historia no me pertenece, es de Nia y los personajes de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.**

**Amor Casual**

_Era el primer día de cinco afortunadas, o quizás desgraciadas más. Ninguna sobrepasaba los veinte años y había que admitir que eran bellísimas. De repente, una mujer hermosa irrumpió en el salón. Impecablemente vestida y tan sobria y elegante que nadie sospecharía su indecorosa profesión._

_- Buenos días señoritas_

_- Buenos días_

_- ¿Eres tú? – Aventuró a preguntar una de las novatas_

_- ¿Quién soy, según tú? – Contestó la mujer, observando a la chica_

_- De quien hablan todas aquí. "La reina" como dicen_

_- Si. Soy yo….Quizás mañana lo será alguna de ustedes – Y dicho esto las examinó detenidamente, luego agregó –_

_- Regla número 1: Todas las que estamos aquí tenemos otra vida, una vida normal, digna y humana. No somos de otro universo y mientras estemos fuera de este lugar, nadie tiene por qué saber lo que hacemos._

Caminaba apurada entre la gente. Era una tarde horrible…viernes, de paga. La multitud convulsionaba por la avenida, mientras la lluvia caía como cataratas. Yo sujetaba mi paraguas con una mano, mientras con la otra retenía mi cartera. Era el mismo camino de todos los días….monotonía de lluvia, como siempre. Pensaba en muchas cosas, hasta que llegué por fin.

- Ya era hora, mujer

- Disculpa. Es por la lluvia – respondí mientras dejaba mi paraguas junto a la puerta

- Ve a cambiarte, te necesito perfecta hoy

- ¿Hay algo especial?

- Si. Viene alguien importante a verte

- ¿Qué me pongo hoy?

- El vestido negro te queda fabuloso

- De acuerdo

Y me encaminé a mi lugar. Me senté frente al espejo y me solté el cabello. Suspiré largamente al ver mi rostro. Mi juventud se estaba escapando sin poder yo hacer nada, la rutina me estaba enloqueciendo y la constancia de fingir estar bien me estaba generando no solo inestabilidad emocional si no que me dejaba terriblemente incapacitada para entablar una vida sentimental. Pensar diariamente en por qué le ocurría esto a mi vida solo causaba un cuadro de desconcentración severa además de una tonelada de regaños, mientras me encontraba sumergida en mis lapsos pseudo autistas.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Ya casi

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro – Ella entró sigilosamente y se sentó atrás de mí en el sofá. Me miró por unos minutos. Yo, terminando de maquillarme, alcancé a verla por el espejo

- ¿Qué tienes?

- ¿De qué?

- Pues que se nota que tienes algo y te quedas callada

- ¿Qué se siente?

- ¿Qué se siente qué?

- Ser la mejor

- En esto…Nada. En realidad no me enorgullezco de ser la mejor

- Es que eres la más hermosa

- No soy feliz de que me juzguen por como me veo

- Podrías tener mucho dinero

- Prefiero tener una vida modesta, sin olvidar de donde vine

La chica se encogió de hombros. Yo me levanté de mi asiento y ella me observó detenidamente, como si buscara alguna imperfección en mi figura o en mi atuendo

- ¿Cómo diablos logras lucir perfecta?

- Técnicas que tomas con el tiempo. Lo entenderás luego

- Isabella, ya es hora – Sugirió el chico entrando en la habitación. Yo lo miré y dibujé una frágil sonrisa. Luego la miré a ella y le acaricié una mejilla. Me recordaba tanto a mí misma cuando llegué aquí

- Terminaremos luego esta conversación

Ella asintió mientras yo salía del lugar. Caminaba lentamente, metida en mi universo como siempre

- Bella

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Lo de hoy es grande – Sugirió él, entregándome un par de pastillas

- Gracias, Jacob –Jacob….Era casi mi hermano. Ambos habíamos caído aquí desde los dieciséis años y habíamos visto evolucionar el lugar hasta lo que era ahora.

Pronto llegué al elegante salón y como solía ocurrir las miradas se concentraron en mí. Observé hacia las mesas y desde atrás, Jacob me indicó hacia donde debía ir. El hombre estaba de espaldas hacia mí pero por su apariencia logré deducir que era uno de esos constantes millonarios que solo encontraban placer en mujeres como yo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_La historia no me pertenece, es de Nia y los personajes de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer._**

**Amor Casual**

_Las chicas la miraban en silencio. Esa primera regla era algo difícil de entender, teniendo en cuenta que la ocupación que desempeñaban rompía con su imagen frente a la sociedad. Ella las examinó lentamente y luego se dirigió una vez más hacia la chica que había hecho el primer interrogante._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Alice Cullen_

_- ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_- Quince…Ya casi dieciseis _

_- ¿Tuviste algún novio antes?_

_- Si señorita _

_- Puedes solo llamarme Bella – Sonrió la mujer y agregó _

_- Regla número 2: Cuando estén frente a un hombre, sellarán sus sentimientos. No habrá atracción, ni ternura, ni química, ni feeling, solo será uno más. TODOS son uno más._

En un corto sorbo de agua me tomé las dos pastillas y sonriendo como estaba acostumbrada a fingirlo me acerqué a la mesa, luego de que me recordaran el nombre del sujeto.

- Edward – Él se dio vuelta hacia mí. Verlo me produjo una sensación que casi había olvidado. Solo esa mirada me hizo enfrentar no solo un deseo salvaje sino un nerviosismo que solo recuerdo haber sentido la primera vez que estuve frente a un hombre. El tipo era guapísimo, ojos verdes casi color esmeralda, cabello cobrizo, tez perfectamente blanca y un vestuario impecablemente logrado.

- Buenas noches – Sonrió el hombre y besó mi mano. Luego se levantó y jaló una silla para que yo me sentara. Yo sonreí e hice lo propio mientras pensaba que además de ser divino, era un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra.

- Isabella Swan – Sonreí dándole la mano en señal de presentación

- Edward Cullen – Contestó el hombre, tomando mi mano

- ¿Iremos a algún lugar?

- Si – Respondió él. Su voz era varonil y perfecta. Tenía un aire de misticismo en la mirada y la perfección en su piel demarcaba no solo la cantidad de dinero en sus bolsillos sino también un carácter fuerte pero a la vez sensible….y eso más que sexy me parecía adorable.

El hombre sonrió una vez más, era enigmático. Me tomó de la mano y me condujo al estacionamiento. Nos detuvimos frente a un auto descapotado de color negro. Él abrió la puerta, indicándome que entrara. Poco después el auto se deslizaba a toda velocidad sobre la autopista.

- Supongo que te lo dicen siempre, pero eres bellísima

- Muchas gracias, Edward

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo privado?

- Por supuesto

- ¿Cómo fue que terminaste trabajando en….esto? – Yo volqué mi rostro hacia él. En realidad en los cuatro años que llevaba metida en este mundo, él era el primero en preguntarme como fue que terminé aquí.

- Que pregunta

- Soy curioso – Reparó él, mirándome de reojo. Algo en este hombre lo separaba de los demás, lo envolvía un aura de encanto refinado y sensual. Era una de esas personas capaces de cautivar con su sola presencia

- Bueno. Es una historia muy larga

- Tenemos toda la noche y aún es temprano

- Nací en una familia de buena posición social. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito así que me quedé sola. Entonces el chico que imagino, te atendió cuando llegaste al lugar, es Jacob, un amigo de toda la vida. Él siempre fue huérfano así que me comentó del lugar, para trabajar como camarera

- ¿Camarera?

- Lo hacía en un principio. Hasta que el dueño se interesó en mí para entrar al selecto grupo de chicas. Hace cuatro años estoy ahí

- Jacob me dijo que eras la mejor. Ahora veo por qué

- Por eso pagaste lo que pagaste….

- Pagué por una compañía y eso estoy obteniendo – Yo sonreí, eso decían todos al principio pero al final de la noche, todo terminaba igual

- Nadie va en busca de simple "compañía" a un burdel

- No es un burdel

- Edward, es un burdel caro pero al final, nosotras tan refinadas y con un precio tan alto, hacemos lo mismo que las colegas de los cabarets del centro

- Te menosprecias

- No soy feliz trabajando en esto – Y luego observé por la ventana. Nunca nadie me había hecho reconocer esa parte de mí y mucho menos había tocado ese tema con un "cliente"

- No quise incomodarte – Reparó él, luego de unos minutos de silencio

- No. Discúlpame tú. No suelo hacer esto

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Hablar de esta clase de cosas con un cliente

- No me llames cliente, ¿Quieres?. No te veo como una mercancía

- Eres tan diferente….Y eso me asusta

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque cuando estás metida en esto, no tienes derecho a enamorarte

- Eso puede cambiar

_Luego se sentó frente a las chicas y bebió un poco de agua para proseguir _

_- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pueden llamarme Bella _

_- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Indagó de nuevo Alice, la misma chica _

_- Tengo 20 años, Alice – Y con un suspiro prosiguió – 20 años de los cuales llevo 4 aquí y 2 siendo la "reina" y dándoles estos mismos consejos a las chicas nuevas como ustedes _

_- ¿Cuántas chicas trabajan aquí?_

_- En este momento somos 35, incluyéndolas a ustedes_

_- Son muchas _

_- Regla número 3: Trabajar aquí es una cosa diferente a vivir afuera de este lugar. Lo que hacemos no hay que demostrarlo, todas aquí tenemos clase, estilo, glamour y por encima de todo…Ninguna demuestra en su vestimenta ni actitud que es lo que hace o de donde viene _

_Por fin el auto se detuvo frente a un elegante salón de eventos. Yo lo miré, él detuvo el auto y me vio_ a los ojos

- Soy empresario de una multinacional de música que probablemente conozcas

- ¿Disquera?

- Si, soy dueño de una disquera, como la llamas tú – Yo sonreí, así que mi apreciación era acertada. Era un hombre millonario

- ¿Ahora puedo preguntarte yo?

- Si. Pero que sea rápido

- ¿Por qué un hombre como tú busca una mujer como yo?

- Porque creo en la sinceridad de las almas esculpidas con dolor

- Es difícil de creer

- Solo necesito que digas que eres mi novia

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que escuchaste

- No entiendo nada

- Solo hazlo, Isabella. Pagué por eso – Aunque aquella apreciación resultaba algo humillante, me temo que tenía razón

- Como quieras

Rodeó mi cintura con un brazo y entramos al lugar como si de verdad fuéramos una pareja. Su mística que momentos antes me había cautivado, ahora me resultaba realmente desesperante. Era irreal que un hombre con semejante cantidad de dinero buscara a una "acompañante" como yo y fuera de todo la hiciera pasar por su novia frente a la sociedad elite a la cual pertenecía.

- Edward…Buenas noches bombón – Lo saludó una mujer bellísima, calculo yo, varios años mayor que él

- Hola, Tanya. Te presento a Isabella, mi novia

- ¿Tu qué? – Rió la mujer

- Mi novia

- Edward Cullen comprometido – Y me examinó de pies a cabeza – Es increíble, pero no está tan mal – Sugirió la mujer. El simple aroma a Chanel delataba el círculo social al que pertenecía, era hermosa y demarcaba clase y dinero por donde quiera que se le viera. Su tono de voz era casi felino y por la forma en que miraba a Edward logré deducir que su relación era o había sido algo más que laboral.

- Pues como te parece, mi querida Tanya. Mis tiempos de soltería y locura se terminaron con esta mujer – Y me besó en la mejilla

- Lo siento por ti, querida – Dijo ella y se fue caminando lentamente

- ¿Es por ella?

- ¿Por ella qué?

- Que me estás haciendo fingir ser tu novia

- Ella es alguien del pasado. Por si no lo notaste, me importa poco lo que piense de mí

- Odio tu mística

- Al final te gustará – Sonrió él y tomándome de la mano me condujo hacia una mesa.


	3. Chapter 3

**_La historia no me pertenece, es de Nia y los personajes de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer._**

**Amor Casual**

Fue una cena perfecta, hubiese sido inolvidable y hasta romántica si tan solo supiera con quién estaba. De él no sabía más que su nombre y la edad que le calculaba eran unos veintitrés o veinticuatros años. Ese misticismo que lo envolvía era fascinante pero a la vez tenía el poder de desesperarme. Cenamos comida costosa y bebimos champagne. No era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a reuniones de esta altura, y si bien, no pertenecía a este mundo, si sabía perfectamente como desenvolverme en él

- Todos mis socios me han preguntado por ti. Haz sido la sensación de la noche – Comentó él, llegando a la mesa, luego de una corta ausencia en la cual saludó a todos los asistentes a la elegante reunión

- Eso debió ser un halago

- Lo fue – Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí - ¿Quieres bailar?

- Claro – Contesté yo y me encaminé con él hacia la pista. La orquesta tocaba una balada lenta y sensual. Yo suspiré, extrañamente nerviosa. Él hombre puso una mano en mi espalda desnuda y yo recargué suavemente mi cabeza en su pecho, para bailar lentamente

- Me asustas, Edward

- ¿Por qué?

- Por esto – Y suspiré para explicarle – Nunca nadie se había portado así conmigo. Créeme que estos detalles de bailar o cenar nunca ocurren

- Bella. Yo no soy como todos y por lo que veo, tú tampoco eres como todas

_Allí se puso de pie para examinarlas a cada una. Todas tenían bellezas particulares y esa inocencia en sus rostros la hizo desear poder sacarlas de allí_

_- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? – Indagó otra de las chicas_

_- Primero dime tu nombre – Contestó ella_

_- Leah– Afirmó la chica y la miró a los ojos - ¿Por qué nos mira así?_

_- Puedes hablarme de tú – Sugirió ella – Siempre es difícil para mi ver a las chicas nuevas que llegan_

_- ¿Por qué? – Indagó Alice_

_- Es que no quisiera que llegara ni una sola más aquí. Les juro que algún día las voy a sacar de esta vida_

_- Ojalá fuera tan fácil – Susurró Leah. Aunque Isabella logró escuchar aquel comentario, continúo diciendo_

_- Lo que les voy a decir, no se les puede olvidar nunca, ésta es la regla de oro. Y quien la incumpla, perderá todo – Y bebiendo un poco más de agua, dijo usando un tono firme y autoritario_

_- Regla número 4: NUNCA se enamoren de un cliente. ¡¡NUNCA!! El amor, si es que lo encuentran, será lejos de aquí, con alguien que no las conozca como chicas de cabaret_

Podía sentir su aroma y me asustaba el súbito placer que me provocaba el roce de sus muslos. El amor era un lujo que yo no tenía permitido darme y este hombre me estaba haciendo violar una a una todas mis leyes inflexibles

- ¿En que piensas?

- En ti

- ¿En mí?

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Pregunté, elevando mi rostro para ver sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas

- Tener dinero no te permite cambiar el mundo. He tenido cuantas mujeres he deseado, todas ellas de buena familia. Pero ninguna me ha dado lo que busco

- ¿Y que es eso?

- Verdad

- ¿Verdad?

- Yo pienso que lo hermoso de una relación es tener algo de que hablar cada mañana. No tener sexo y que los dos finjan ser almas gemelas que piensan exactamente igual. Encuentro el placer en la variedad

- O sea que me buscaste por ser diferente

- Te busqué porque entiendo que no correrás a mis brazos por mi cuenta bancaria

- Se supone que esto es mi trabajo

- ¿se supone?

- Por primera vez en largos años, haz logrado que me sienta a gusto haciendo esto. Es que este encuentro me atrevería a llamarlo una cita

- Podría ser – Y me levantó por el mentón – Eres la mujer que soñé ¿Sabes?

- Imagino que la de tus sueños vestía de Armani y no tenía una vida tan indecorosa

- De hecho era igual a ti

- ¿Acaso te gustan las….?

- Tengo una debilidad por todo lo que sea exótico

- Nunca me lo habían dicho tan diplomáticamente

- Menosprecias mucho lo que vales

- Estoy acostumbrada a que me juzguen por como me veo

- Quizás es porque no permites ver en tu interior – Yo guardé silencio y esquivé su mirada. Eso era verdad y por lo mismo, tampoco pensaba permitir que él lo hiciera.

_Isabella continuaba frente a las chicas. Las cinco habían dicho sus nombres. Alice, la más inquieta, que ya incluso parecía amiga de Bella, Leah un poco más cuestionable. Jessica, Lauren y Ángela se veían más silenciosas, casi sumisas al hecho de estar allí_

_- Hay una quinta regla_

_- ¿Cuál es? – Preguntó Alice_

_- Es una regla que se ponen ustedes mismas, algo personal_

_- ¿Para qué?_

_- Comodidad personal. Para seguridad de cada una_

_- ¿Cuál es la tuya?_

_- Nunca permito que me besen en los labios_

_- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron todas en coro. Y era razonable su asombro. Ellas estaban allí para tener sexo por quien pagara por ellas, era casi irracional que no permitiera que la besaran en los labios_

_- Lo que escuchan chicas. Es algo muy mío, encuentro en los besos muchísima pureza y creo que estamos conscientes que aquí no hay nada de eso. Por eso, a pesar de mi trabajo, todos saben antes de verme que no me pueden besar en los labios. Y al final nadie se fija en eso_

Habíamos dejado de bailar por un momento, yo con la no solo vieja si no gastada excusa de retocarme, escapé de él hacia el baño. Me vi frente al espejo y tuve que apoyarme en el lavabo al admirar el brillo en mis ojos. Los cerré por un momento deseando que aquel hombre no me estuviese cautivando de semejante manera. Me repetía en mi mente una y otra vez que jamás podría estar atraída por alguien que habría pagado por mí, mucho menos si después de contarle toda mi historia debía irme a la cama con él. Así que me propuse recobrar a la chica sensual pero inaccesible que solía ser y olvidarme que durante el tiempo que llevaba con él había sido una chica abierta y sincera…. Eso no lo tenía permitido.

Salí del baño, con mi andar pausado y sensual "Parece que siempre tienes puestos los patines" Me había dicho Jacob, quien recalcaba cuanto atributo podía encontrar en mí

- ¿Te habían dicho que tienes una manera de caminar muy sensual?

- Gracias – Sonreí yo y pasé los brazos por detrás de su cuello

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- No

- ¿No?

- Te he contado demasiadas cosas que no deberías saber. Así que no revelaré ni un detalle más

- Respóndeme esta última pregunta y te contesto lo que desees saber de mí – Yo lo dudé un poco. Pero él me generaba intriga y deseaba saber las miles de cosas que se escondían tras el enigma de sus ojos verdes

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Cuando fui a la casa donde vives, me atendió el chico que te comenté. Me mostró fotos de varias chicas, te elegí por muchas razones. Pero cuando le dije que te quería a ti me dijo que el único requisito extra era que no podía besarte en los labios. ¿Por qué?

- Las que llevamos tiempo en esto, tenemos requisitos similares como impedir que les toquen la cara o las miren a los ojos. Esa es mi marca personal. Porque creo en el poder de los besos y por lo menos esa parte de mí será para el verdadero amor, si es que existe. Por lo menos para alguien que no pague por mí

- Tienes una visión demasiado aguda de las cosas

- La vida a veces te obliga a perder el color del mundo

- Si no le sonríes tú a la vida, ella no te sonreirá a ti

- Bueno. Se acabó el interrogatorio. Ahora me toca a mí saber un poco de quien diablos eres

- Soy Edward Cullen, tengo veinticuatros años. Soy accionista mayoritario de una disquera bastante reconocida. Como lo intuyes tengo mucho dinero y pienso que los dólares no sirven para comprar la felicidad aunque si te ayudan a encontrar algunas vías

- ¿Por eso pagaste por mí?

- Cuando fui al lugar donde trabajas, en realidad si buscaba sexo. Nada más que eso. El hombre que me atendió me mostró fotografías de muchas chicas y solo tú cautivaste mi atención. Justo coincidió con esta reunión así que para evitar que las fastidiosas chicas millonarias persigan mi cuenta bancaria en busca de popularidad, decidí traerte para presentarte como mi novia

- No se si deducir que lo que haces es obvio o sumamente extraño

- Tómalo como gustes. En cualquier caso, mi plan ha funcionado mejor de lo esperado

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres una mujer diferente

Todo de él era interesante, desde su forma de hablar y expresarse hasta el color de su cabello o la forma de sus labios. Era un hombre demasiado cautivador, tenía todo para capturar a la mujer que quisiera y a pesar de sus respuestas, yo seguía preguntándome por qué diablos me había elegido a mí para todo esto.

**wow, que bueno que le esta gustando el FF :) bueno chicas un aclaracion en el cap anterior habia dicho ALICE CULLEN en una parte, eso fue un error en realidad es ALICE BRANDON, creo que por la costumbre de Alice cullen me salio asi, pero repito es BRANDON. Otra cosa una chica dijo que le gustaba la interseccion de dos tiempos y en realidad eso es lo que pasa, lo que esta en _cursiva es pasado y lo que ella tenia en la mente al 100 por ciento._ Lo que esta en letra normal es lo que pasa actual. Solo por las dudas.**

**En fin a las chicas que leen Once friends and now What? no se preocupen el cap viene y he tardado porque el cap es sumamenteee largoo y no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para traducirlo, pero les prometo que se lo traere desde que lo tenga listo.**

**Grax por sus RR.**

**Besos CyJ**

**nota: el FF es corto por lo que no habra avances. xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**_La historia no me pertenece, es de Nia y los personajes de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer._**

**Amor Casual**

Sin embargo fue una noche diferente, en general no me podía quejar de la delicadeza en mis trabajos anteriores, jamás me habían tratado mal pues para lo que estaba costando mi "compañía" solo tenían acceso a mí hombres bastante adinerados y por ello, de excelente educación y modales. Pero él fue diferente, ni una sola vez en toda la noche intentó propasarse conmigo, no hicimos más que bailar, reír, charlar….en fin, aquellas cosas que jamás habría hecho con un hombre como él.

- Edward – Susurré cuando el auto se detuvo de nuevo frente a la casa de barrio fino en la cual se encontraba la residencia donde los hombres como él, buscaban mujeres como yo

- Dime, Bella

- Gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Por esta noche….Fue demasiado mágico para haber sido real – Él sonrió

- No fue nada, también yo me la pasé muy bien – Yo sonreí y me puse en puntas de pies para besarlo en la mejilla, pero en cuanto mis labios rozaron el duro mentón del hombre, algo estalló dentro de mí y me giré un poco para capturar sus labios. Él respondió a ese beso, obligando a mi cuerpo a desvanecerse a su voluntad. Quizás desde que llegué aquí, o mucho antes de eso había perdido toda la sensibilidad ante el tacto masculino. Pero con él fue todo lo contrario, volvía a ser una soñadora del amor y le permití ese beso, como si de verdad mañana él fuera a estar a mi lado….y es que en verdad, él me besaba como si fuese a ser así.

- No pudo pasar

- Pasó – Sonrió él y me besó en la mejilla

- ¿Qué diablos es lo que tienes?

- ¿De qué? - Yo no respondí y me puse en puntas de pies para besarlo una vez más. Esta vez fue un beso un poco más apasionado pero algo en él me obligaba a borrar mis aires felinos y portarme como una pequeña enamorada. Besaba mejor de lo que yo misma tenía en mi memoria y eso era un punto más que me cautivaba de él. Sentía sus manos reposando en mi cintura, mientras sus labios se deslizaban sobre los míos….era un tacto infinitamente sensible y sentía como si mi corazón se fuese a salir en un latido.

- Que dulce puedes ser cuando quieres – Susurró él, recargando su frente en la mía

- Gracias

- ¿Siempre agradeces tanto?

- Jamás se habían portado así conmigo

- A mí jamás me habían dado un beso así – Yo sonreí. Él era desesperantemente tierno y eso era algo a lo cual yo no estaba acostumbrada

- Ya es tarde, Edward. Debo irme

- Está bien. Disfruté mucho de tu compañía

- También yo – Sonreí. Lo besé en la mejilla y caminé hacia la casa, sin darme la vuelta aunque podía sentir su mirada fija en mi espalda…y más abajo.

Toqué la puerta y como siempre, Jacob me abrió, me miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió

- ¿Tan bien te fue?

- ¿Por qué? – Dije sentándome en el sofá de la sala

- Por tu cara, Bells

- Normal. Una noche como todas

- ¿Segura?

- Si, Jake

- Ese hombre pagó demasiado por ti

- Tiene suficiente como para pagar cinco veces mi precio

- ¿Te trató bien? – Yo suspiré y me mordí un labio

- Muy bien, Jake. Demasiado bien

- Isabella

- ¿Si?

- Suspiraste

- ¿Yo?

- Si. ¡Suspiraste!

- Por supuesto que no – Él negó con la cabeza. Se levantó de allí y se fue sin decir más.

Yo suspiré de nuevo y por una extraña inercia me toqué los labios, sin poder evitar que esas imágenes vinieran a mí. Pero pronto sacudí la cabeza para alejarme esos pensamientos. Me levanté de allí y me fui a mi habitación para cambiarme.

Empecé a recordar mi vida… cinco años atrás. Viviendo en el pueblo, feliz, ¿Acaso lo fui?....Pudo ser. De repente recordé como llegué aquí. Al principio era un bar de barrio fino, porque a pesar de que somos simples chicas de cabaret, esto no es un burdel cualquiera. Es una casa preciosa en un barrio de clase alta, donde viven treinta y cinco chicas, manejadas por un hombre y con media docena de empleados que controlan habitaciones y salones de citas para todas nosotras. Las que mejor cotizadas estamos, por tener precios más altos, no hacemos nuestro trabajo dentro de la casa sino que salimos con quien pague por nosotras.

La siguiente pregunta, solo la tuve que responder una vez. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?. Cuando llegué hace cuatro años pensaba que sería algo de momento, entonces era una niña de dieciseís sin terminar si quiera mis estudios de colegio, de pronto me fui quedando hasta hacerme "La mejor" en esto. Es lo único que sé hacer y lo único que me da además, el dinero suficiente para vivir yo y…. algunas otras personas que dependen de mí. No tengo familia, pero si pequeñas razones de vivir que me animan a seguir cuando no soporto este mundo de farsa y narcisismo.

_Las chicas ya estaban inquietas. Las reglas hacían todo más difícil de lo que estar allí lo era por naturaleza. Era obvio que ninguna estaba en ese lugar por gusto. La mayoría por necesidad y unas pocas por presiones o negocios familiares_

_- En algún momento sentirán que no pueden más. Y les pasará seguido. Por más dinero que tengan, no todos los hombres son dulces o delicados. La mitad de esto es actuación y fingir siempre una sonrisa en el rostro_

_- No se si pueda – Reparó Leah, apenas dejándola terminar la oración_

_- Es que no es algo que haces si quieres. Es algo que tienes que hacer, todas llegamos destruidas, pero la clave es fingir que todo marcha bien. Para eso tienes que buscar algo que las mantenga estables en este mundo de porquería_

_- ¿Algo como qué?_

_- Una razón para vivir. Y para que esa sonrisa parezca mínimamente real_

_- ¿Cuál es tu razón?_

_- La cuarta parte de lo que me gano es para mí. El 75% restante es para el orfanato que está a dos calles de aquí_

_- ¿Lo mantienes tú?_

_- Si. Hay niñas entre seís y diez años. Ojalá ninguna de ellas tenga que acabar como nosotras_

Sentí un nuevo amanecer sobre mi rostro. Un día más en esta casa donde mi juventud se escurría cada vez más. Como todas las mañanas me levanté temprano, dispuesta a cumplir mi rutina de ejercicios. Me di un largo baño, para despejar los recuerdos empolvando mi cabeza. Comí un poco de fruta y salí de la casa.

Por un momento me permití caminar despacio, escuchar el cantar de los pájaros y el aroma de la mañana. Suspiré y comencé a correr, aunque tenía en mi mente miles de recuerdos, todos ellos surcados por la sensación que los besos de aquel hombre que seguramente sin proponérselo le estaba dando un vuelco a mi vida. En mis cuatro años trabajando en esto, jamás me había ocurrido algo así, tenía claro que el amor estaba prohibido pero él más que atraerme me hacía experimentar una sensación de libertad que no sabría explicar.

Era la quinta vuelta que le daba a la plazoleta, si no estaba en forma las cosas no iban a funcionar y yo tenía alrededor de sesenta niñas dependiendo de mí, además de mi propio dinero que escasamente alcanzaba para mantenerme.

- Buenos días señorita – Yo dejé de correr y me detuve en seco. Si lo estaba alucinando debía estar ya demasiado loca

- Edward – Dije sonriendo al darme vuelta y verlo de pie atrás de mí. Vestía traje elegante y lentes oscuros. Se veía igual o más hermoso que ayer y por si acaso me olvidé de nombrarlo, también lo encontré delirantemente sexy

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

- Bien, un poco apurado sabes – Hubo un breve silencio, yo lo miraba fijamente, sintiendo mi corazón latir con tanta fuerza que deseé poder hacer algo para tranquilizarlo. Él también me miraba y eso ejercía en mí un efecto que nadie jamás había tenido el poder de ejercer…me ponía nerviosa

- Y… - Murmuré rompiendo el silencio - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Iba a tu casa

- ¿Para qué?

- Vendrás conmigo también esta noche

- Bueno, Edward. Hoy es viernes y….

- Un día nadie tendrá que pagar por ti

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Espero poder sacarte de este lugar algún día – Yo sonreí. Era dulce su forma de decirlo pero esa misma promesa la había escuchado muchas veces, y seguía exactamente igual que la primera vez

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No quiero interrumpir tus ejercicios

- Ya terminaba – Sonreí yo. Él me ofreció su brazo y caminamos así hasta llegar a casa. Yo abrí la puerta y lo conduje hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba el hombre que nos manejaba a todas como mercancía, junto a él estaba Jacob

- Buenos días – Dijo Edward con voz firme. Jacob nos miró ambos y algo en su actitud me hizo temer. Me observó con cierto desapruebo mientras escribía en su libreta la hora de entrada y de salida a la cual yo debería estar aquí

- ¿Una vez más te llevas a Isabella? – Dijo sonriendo James, el creador de este rentable pero a la vez indignante negocio

- Si señor

- De acuerdo – Edward le entregó un cheque firmado y el hombre sonrió al recibirlo. Me daba asco todo esto, más aún porque a pesar de ser demasiado especial, él seguía siendo uno de tantos que pagaban por mí y no tardaría en empezar a portarse como los demás. Esta escena me repugnó, era la primera vez que presenciaba la forma en que negociaban con nosotras, me había limitado a simplemente escuchar a Jacob diciéndome "Hoy viene alguien" pero jamás había estado allí para ver como me compraban como un producto cualquiera.

Salí caminando rápidamente de allí, sentí una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla pero le resté importancia, la sequé con el dorso de mi mano y seguí caminando, cuando sentí que me sujetaban por un brazo

- Es horrible todo esto

- Lo se, flaca. Lamento que sigas aquí

- ¿Cómo diablos podré irme, Jacob?

- Verás que pronto se terminará todo esto – Yo suspiré y me recargué en su pecho. Él me envolvió con sus brazos para permitirme llorar en calma. Periódicamente sufría crisis como éstas de odiar mi vida, mi trabajo, mi cuerpo, a mí misma….en fin. Nada de esto era fácil y episodios como éste lo hacía todo muchísimo más complicado. Lo único que me alentaba a seguir eran mis niñas que dependían completamente de mí y por suerte, yo contaba con el apoyo de Jacob

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Gracias, Jake

- No es nada, flaca – Y sonrió. Era un chico tan dulce, tan apuesto…. De repente empezó a acercarse y yo, sin saber bien lo que estaba pasando me quedé inmóvil. Y si, nos besamos. Fue algo de momento pero que quizás estaba destinado a ocurrir. Fue un beso dulce y delicado, éramos amigos de toda la vida y yo seguía sin entender por qué estaba ocurriendo esto. Nos separamos de un salto al sentir que abrían la puerta del estudio. Si don James nos llegaba a ver en esta situación, nos asesinaría a ambos.

- Disculpen la interrupción


	5. Chapter 5

**_La historia no me pertenece, es de Nia y los personajes de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer._**

**Amor Casual**

- Disculpen la interrupción – Pero esa voz no era la de don James. Era la de Edward, lo cual resultó mucho más incómodo para mí

- Hasta luego. Jacob – Estrechó su mano y salió de allí como si yo fuese un mueble más en la casa.

Esta escena me dejó aún más confundida de lo que me encontraba. Corrí hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un golpe. ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo a mi vida? , ¿Cómo resulté besando a mi mejor amigo? , Todo era una locura y yo me encontraba en medio de un torbellino de ideas.

- ¿Podemos pasar?

- Claro – La puerta se abrió y tras ella aparecieron Alice y Leah

- ¿Estás bien? – Indagó Leah al notarme mucho más ausente que de costumbre

- No, no lo estoy – Alice me miró, mientras dejaba sobre la cama un elegante vestido color violeta que seguramente me había enviado don James para que luciera esta noche

- ¿Pasó algo? – Yo suspiré y me senté frente al espejo. Leah era la chica más joven que teníamos en este momento, solo quince años y ya estaba sumergida en este horrible mundo. Alice tenía dieciseís pero algo en su personalidad la mostraba más ingenua que las demás chicas

- Jacob me besó – Las dos chicas se miraron en complicidad - ¿Ustedes sabían algo?

- Bella, todos aquí sabemos que Jacob se muere por ti

- ¿Qué? – Ellas se miraron una vez más. Leah tomó el peine y se concentró en mi cabello, mientras Alice empezaba a hablar

- Eso lo hemos notado nosotras y todas las demás chicas. No es igual contigo que con todas y no es precisamente porque seas la reina

- Pero…. – Hice una pausa y suspiré una vez más – Yo no me había dado cuenta

- Pues ahora lo sabes – Reparó Leah, empezando a hacerme rizos en el cabello

- ¿Qué sentiste?

- ¡No lo se!

- ¿Hay algo más?, Allie

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella?

- Ayer salí con un hombre y me desestabilizó demasiado

- ¿Te trató mal?

- Todo lo contrario, chicas. Se portó como un príncipe y lo más casual es que solo tuve que acompañarlo a una reunión

- ¿No te acostaste con él?

- No – Y dibujé un pequeña sonrisa – Fue tan especial, que cuando me trajo de regreso aquí….Nos besamos

- Regla número 5 – Dijeron las 2 chicas en coro. Yo me cubrí la cara con ambas manos, recordando que el día en que las conocí había hecho énfasis en que mi regla personal era impedir que me besaran en los labios y apenas en dos días se había venido abajo todo lo relacionado con ese principio

- Lo se chicas. Les juro que Edward es tan diferente

- Si, claro – Reparó Leah con sarcasmo – Aquí nadie es diferente, flaca. ¡Nadie!

- Lo se – Y bajé la cabeza – Pero me sentí tan diferente con él

- Regla madre. ¡REGLA NÚMERO 4! – Dijeron en coro las chicas una vez más

- ¡Un segundo! ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Edward!

- ¡Ve como hablas de él, Isabella!

- Solo se portó lindo y diferente conmigo. Es la primera vez que salgo con un chico que no me toca ni un cabello. Solo es eso

- Más te vale

- Así es

Y así volvíamos a la rutina. Una noche más de sábado. Todas las chicas en sus habitaciones, arreglándose para lucir como las princesas que dejamos de ser el día mismo en que llegamos aquí. Todas estaban ocupadas hoy, era uno de esos días en que dinero x dignidad hacía más rico a este lugar y más pobres a nosotras como mujeres.

Eran casi las 8 de la noche, yo estaba terminando de maquillarme, luego de haberme metido en un hermoso vestido violeta que dejaba mi espalda descubierta y permitía admirar el arco de mis senos. Lucía el cabello rizado y el rostro cubierto de un perfecto maquillaje que camuflaba la tristeza y la confusión de cuatro años deseando abandonar este trozo de vida

- Bella – Susurró una voz endeble del otro lado de la puerta

- ¿Qué pasa, Alice?

- Llegaron por ti

- ¿Estás bien?

- Hoy me pidió un chico muy apuesto. Tengo miedo

- No siempre los chicos guapos son los que te tratarán mal

- Espero que no – Yo la abracé fuertemente. Ella se escabulló entre mis brazos como si con ello pudiese escapar de esta situación

- Vamos, pequeña – Ella asintió con la cabeza y las dos bajamos al salón principal. Mi corazón latía locamente y me sudaban las manos. Cuando lo vi de espaldas a mí, en la misma mesa que me había estado esperando ayer, sentí que me fallaban las piernas y tuve que dejar de caminar para coordinar los pasos de mis tacones con los movimientos de mis piernas

- Buenas noches – Susurré llegando a su lado

- Buenas noches, Isabella

- ¿Vamos a algún lugar?

- Por supuesto – Y se levantó de donde estaba. Sus palabras eran secas pero el brillo en su mirada se conservaba intacto. Temía su reacción y peor aún que fuese a reclamarme por mi beso con Jacob.

Llegamos al auto, él me abrió la puerta y yo entré. Poco después el coche avanzaba a toda velocidad por la autopista rumbo a la "zona rosa" de la ciudad. Yo miraba por la ventana y él iba concentrado en el volante como si fuese el objeto más curioso del mundo

- Edward

- ¿Si?

- ¿Iremos a otra de esas reuniones elegantes?

- Podría llamarse así

- ¿Es algo diferente?

- Un poco

- ¿Tuviste un mal día?

- No

- ¿Estás enfermo?

- No

- ¿Enojado?

- No

- ¿Es la única palabrita que trajiste hoy?

- No

- ¡¿Entonces?!

- Todo está en orden, Isabella

- ¿Por qué diablos estás tan frío? – Él detuvo el auto en un semáforo y me miró. Sus ojos se tornaron más verdes de lo habitual y por alguna razón esa mirada me hizo sentir que lo conocía de toda la vida

- He pensado muchas cosas entre ayer y hoy. Solo es eso

- ¿Qué clase de cosas?

- Pensamientos que tenía ayer y que hoy han cambiado

- No entiendo

- Ayer pensaba que por no tener una chequera llena de trabajo de otros y vestirte de Chanel ibas a ser la chica que siempre deseé. Pero hoy pienso que mis ideales de almas puras también estaban errados

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Anoche me dijiste que creías en el valor de los besos, y me sorprendí de pensar que había alguien que pensaba como yo y no decía que eso era una ridiculez. Pero ahora sé que hay palabras que por ser de aire, al aire también van a parar

- ¿Es por Jacob?

- Es por ti, Isabella

- Hablas como si fuéramos novios hace cuatro años

- Tienes razón. Tú y yo no somos nada – Dijo con un tono tan seco que decidí dejar las cosas así. Él me había puesto en una encrucijada y si debía elegir, por más que Edward me cautivara, me quedaría con Jacob, porque simplemente, él jamás pagaría para tenerme a su lado.

Llegamos a un salón el triple de elegante que el de ayer. Había muchísimas chicas y algunas creí haberlas visto en la televisión o en comerciales. Al final no era tan descabellado pues Edward estaba codeándose con personas de la más alta clase social del país.

- Hola, bombón – Susurró una voz felina tras él. Edward sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

- Tanya. ¿Cómo estás?

- Como siempre – Él sonrió y la besó en la mano

- Preciosa

- Isabella – Dijo la mujer mirándome de pies a cabeza – Hermoso vestido

- Muchas gracias – Contesté fastidiada por la sensualidad que emanaba tan solo con hablar

- Te están esperando los empresarios ya en la mesa

- Gracias, Tanya – Sonrió él y me tomó de la mano para caminar hasta una mesa ocupada por una mujer y varias chicas

- Buenas noches, Edward – Lo saludó la mujer y él estrechó su mano

- Te presento a Isabella, mi novia – Yo fingí una sonrisa como bien sabía hacerlo y estreché la mano de la mujer

- Yo soy Kate, la gerente de una prestigiosa agencia de modelos – Por el logo en los sobres que habían sobre la mesa alcancé a distinguir que la agencia no solamente era prestigiosa sino que era un sello internacional que manejaba a todas las modelos que entraban y salían del país.

La cena fue agradable a pesar de que la presencia de Edward ejercía una terrible presión sobre mí. La chica de la agencia de modelos resultó ser una agradable persona para hablar y estuvo comentándome muchos detalles sobre su agencia por alguna razón que yo desconocía.

El Edward de hoy era muy diferente al de ayer. Aunque sonreía y actuaba como si en verdad fuéramos novios, el día de hoy no estrechaba mi cintura cálidamente, ni me sacaba a bailar ni hacía chistes tontos para sacarme una sonrisa. Solo era un empresario millonario que tenía una novia para mostrarle a la sociedad.

La reunión terminó poco después de las doce de la noche y según me habían comentado en casa antes de salir, debía estar con Edward hasta las dos de la madrugada así que no tenía idea de qué haríamos en dos horas que nos quedaban.

- Edward – Susurré ya desesperada por su frialdad

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Dime que tienes, por favor – Su respuesta, fue envolver mi cintura con un brazo y pegarme a su cuerpo para después callarme con un beso increíble. Sus labios tocaban los míos como si se conocieran desde siempre, sus manos sobre mi cintura me hacían sentir como una adolescente que daba su primer beso. Era un hombre maravilloso y tenía el poder de besarme como nadie jamás lo había hecho antes….Ni siquiera Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6

**_La historia no me pertenece, es de Nia y los personajes de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer._**

**Amor Casual**

- Dime que tienes, por favor – Su respuesta, fue envolver mi cintura con un brazo y pegarme a su cuerpo para después callarme con un beso increíble. Sus labios tocaban los míos como si se conocieran desde siempre, sus manos sobre mi cintura me hacían sentir como una adolescente que daba su primer beso. Era un hombre maravilloso y tenía el poder de besarme como nadie jamás lo había hecho antes….Ni siquiera Jacob.

- No te entiendo – Dije yo, separándome de él y luego dándole la espalda

- Tengo tanto miedo

- ¿De qué?

- De quererte

- Nos conocemos hace un día, Edward

- ¿No tienes instinto?

- Es una de las cosas que se atrofian cuando trabajas en algo como esto – Él suspiró y me abrió la puerta del auto, indicándome que subiera

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A mi casa – Sentí mi cuerpo perder el calor y subí al auto casi temblando. Lo que antes me había encantado de él, ahora me parecía odioso

- ¿Siempre eres tan misterioso?

- Solo algunas veces – Contestó serio, mientras ponía en marcha el auto. Yo me recargué en mi asiento, fastidiada por su actitud. Parecía que confundirme le causaba placer y eso se me hacía frustrante

En todo el camino no se dijo una sílaba. Llegamos por fin a un lujoso condado en el sector no solo más exclusivo si no costoso de la ciudad. Atravesamos un inmenso portón como si se tratara de la puerta de la casa blanca y luego de un rato el auto se movía entre casas de ensueño, hasta detenerse por fin frente a una de ellas

- ¿Esta es tu casa?

- Si – Yo moví la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación. En una casa como ésta podría vivir yo, con todas mis niñas y todas las chicas con las que trabajo

- Vamos adentro, Isabella – Yo asentí con la cabeza, frustrada por no poder escapar de allí como quisiera hacerlo. Bajé del auto y él abrió la puerta para después hacerme la seña de que pasara. Yo entré lentamente, deseando que él no notara mi cara de asombro al verme en ese lugar. Era una casa como las de las películas, era inmensa, frente a mí estaban unas amplias escaleras hacia el segundo piso, la decoración era impecable y sobria, moderna y vanguardista…como él.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – Indagó él dejando el saco y la corbata sobre un sillón, luego de cerrar la puerta

- Así estoy bien, gracias

- Ven por aquí, por favor – Yo asentí y lo seguí. Me condujo hasta la inmensa cocina y estando allí abrió una gaveta llena de vinos de todos los colores. Jamás había visto tantos vinos de diferentes cosechas juntos. Él los examinó lentamente hasta que por fin se decidió por uno y sacó la botella

- Es vino dulce. De 1989 – Un vino de casi mi edad, probablemente le había costado lo que yo me gano en cuatro noches bien pagadas.

- Gracias – Sonreí recibiéndole la copa. Él abrió una puerta de madera, quedando frente a mis ojos una piscina con cascada que simulaba el sonido del mar y un jardín que parecía arrancado de algún cuento de princesas

- Te había visto antes – Yo dejé de beber mi vino y lo miré a los ojos. Él jaló una silla del jardín para que me sentara y luego se sentó frente a mí

- ¿Qué?

- Te vi hace tiempo. Un amigo me habló de ti, me dijo que eras hermosa y me comentó de tu trabajo y de donde podía encontrarte

- ¿Por eso me buscaste?

- Te vi con él. Y desde ese instante me cautivaste

- Es una locura todo esto

- Yo estaba comprometido. Con Tanya. Las cosas no se dieron, por muchos motivos, entre ellos porque yo la consideraba un adorno más de la casa, es una buena mujer aunque parezca soberbia. Pero yo nunca pude amarla

- ¿Por qué?

- Siempre fuimos tan iguales que no había nada para hablar cada mañana, ella sabía el por qué de cada uno de mis movimientos y yo de los de ella. A su lado nunca tuve el placer de la intriga y el misterio

- Vaya

- Por eso di contigo. Porque eres esa clase de personas que siempre tiene algo para contar, y aunque te parezca raro, eso me encanta. Creo en la pureza de tu corazón porque te ha costado tener lo que tienes, no solo decir "papá quiero esto…". Por eso te traje aquí y te introduje en mi mundo de un solo golpe. Aunque por supuesto, entiendo que en algún momento, tendrás que salir

- ¿Dejarás de buscarme?

- Quizás lo haga por respeto a Jacob

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Creía que cuando uno dice mucho, mucho, mucho una misma mentira, se convierte en verdad. Así que presentarte al mundo como mi novia era un muy buen comienzo

- Edward, quieres decir que….

- Anoche cuando te dejé, tenía miles de ideas en la cabeza. Hoy cuando volví a buscarte y te encontré, todas esas ideas tomaron su forma. Pero después, cuando te vi con él, entendí y mi idealismo de atracción entre polos opuestos puede fallar

- ¡Eres asombroso! – Logré decir por fin, luego de esas palabras. Entrar en su mundo era para mí un reto y eso me encantaba. Él era apasionante, no solo por ser un tipo guapísimo si no porque tenía un pensamiento totalmente loco…. Era fascinante por donde se le viera

- No, no soy asombroso. Solo pienso diferente al resto – Yo sonreí. Y lo miré a los ojos, su mirada era tan transparente. La luz de sus ojos verdes era peligrosamente envolvente y yo no tenía miedo a dejarme atrapar por su encanto, algo muy raro en mí

- Gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Por compartirme tu mundo – Él sonrió y bebió un poco de su copa

- Fue un gusto

- ¿Quieres saber un poco más del mío?

- Si tú quieres contarme – Yo asentí, me quité los tacones y crucé las piernas sobre la silla. Él miró mis piernas y yo sonreí ante aquel gesto

- Cuando empecé en este trabajo tenía la idea de recoger dinero e irme de allí. Pero este negocio es una mafia. El dinero entra y sale como nada

- Lo imagino

- Así que decidí crear una cuenta de ahorros y empezar a poner allí pequeños depósitos para tener al final un buen capital. Una noche, luego de haber estado con un hombre, iba por la calle cuando vi a un señor maltratando a una pequeña – Y con la mirada levemente empañada, proseguí – Mi padre jamás me trató bien y sé que más que dolor físico, eso te deja heridas en el alma. Así que me llevé a esa pequeña conmigo. Y después de ella vinieron más y más. Así que con el dinero que tenía compré una casa y llevé a las niñas allí. Ahora son sesenta pequeñitas que viven con una gran amiga. Ella las cuida y les enseña las cosas básicas que necesitan para vivir. Yo las visito dos veces por semana y me encargo de que tengan siempre ropa y comida

- ¡Eres asombrosa!

- No lo soy. Solo quisiera que ninguna chica tuviera que vivir lo que yo he vivido

- Imagino que mil patanes te han maltratado

- No es un maltrato físico. Pero igual estar con un hombre por dinero te hiere el orgullo, eso sumado a los maltratos de mi padre me hizo empezar a ver a los hombres con recelo, hasta con asco. Por eso soy distante, inexpresiva a veces, aunque finja sonreír

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Nunca la conocí

- Lo lamento

- ¿Y tus padres, Edward?

- Murieron cuando yo tenía quince años. He trabajado para tener lo que tengo, aunque no lo creas

- Te creo

- Gracias

- ¿Por qué? – Indagué yo, bebiendo un poco de vino

- Por dejarme entrar en tu mundo

- Aún no estás adentro – Contesté sonriendo

- Entraré – Reparó él y me miró a los ojos. Yo bajé la mirada y me sonrojé. Él lograba en mí sentimientos que nadie había despertado y eso me asustaba, pero me gustaba

- ¿Me enseñas tu casa?

- Claro. Vamos – Yo me levanté del sillón, tomé mi copa y caminé a su lado. Cada instante me sentía más parte de su mundo y él me hacía sentir que lo conocía desde siempre. Me mostró cada rincón de su casa y entre charlas y risas me hizo sentir acogida y segura como jamás lo había estado junto a ningún hombre en años

- Y por último, ésta es mi habitación – Yo entré lentamente, él se quedó en el marco de la puerta observándome. Miré sus perfumes y me permití degustar unos cuantos. Luego examiné su cama inmensa y las curiosas pinturas que tenía como decoración, una en especial llamó mi atención.


	7. Chapter 7

**_La historia no me pertenece, es de Nia y los personajes de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer._**

**Amor Casual**

- Y por último, ésta es mi habitación – Yo entré lentamente, él se quedó en el marco de la puerta observándome. Miré sus perfumes y me permití degustar unos cuantos. Luego examiné su cama inmensa y las curiosas pinturas que tenía como decoración, una en especial llamó mi atención.

- ¿Y esto?

- Pinto en mis tiempos libres – Yo me quedé mirando el cuadro

- Se parece a mí

- Eres tú – Dijo él y sonrió. Yo observé la figura de un hada de largos cabellos castaños y mirada brillante, con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro

- Que hermosa

- La pinté pensando en tu magia – Yo dibujé una sonrisa inmensa y aunque deseaba llorar de emoción, la primera reacción que tuve fue lanzarme sobre él en un beso lleno de emociones. . Dibujé sin miedo sus labios con los míos, como si en ese beso pudiera decirle que acababa de darle color a mi vida tan solo con estas dos noches

- Eres una cajita de sorpresas – Murmuré muy cerca de sus labios, él contestó regalándome el gusto de un beso más. Yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él envolvió mi cintura. Nos besábamos apasionadamente pero algo en él era completamente diferente a las miles de ocasiones que había estado en una situación como esta….Quizás porque jamás antes me habían besado en los labios, o quizás simplemente porque todo de él me generaba ilusión.

Retrocedí hasta llegar a la cama, al sentirlo besarme experimentaba una sensación de felicidad que quisiera contener en mi interior para siempre. Era demasiado dulce, demasiado delicado, a tal punto que fui yo quien debió dar el primer paso y con las manos levemente temblorosas me atreví a quitarle la camisa. Las cosas se daban tan despacio, con tanta delicadeza y tanta curia que sentía que por primera vez en largos años estaba haciendo el amor y no teniendo sexo. Con él me sentía completamente segura, es más, disfrutaba cada una de sus caricias como si mi cuerpo jamás hubiese sido tocado….y en realidad era así. Mi piel no estaba acostumbrada a la perfección de sus caricias ni a la suavidad de sus manos. Recorrió mi cuerpo sin la más mínima prisa, dejándome disfrutar de su calor. Y en un segundo supo como hacerme suya de la forma más sutil, como si ese momento fuese a perdurar hasta la eternidad….y por lo menos para mí, lo haría.

El silencio inundaba la habitación, pero a su lado sentía que me sobraban las palabras. Tenía su mano acariciando mi espalda desnuda y mi cabeza descansando sobre su pecho sensual, donde hace unos minutos había encontrado el delirio

- ¿Qué piensas? – Dijo él, rompiendo el silencio

- En ti

- ¿Qué piensas de mí?

- Que eres demasiado perfecto para ser real – Él se rió de mi apreciación

- No soy mentira

- Pareces un sueño – Él me besó suavemente en los labios

- Es una realidad

- Me trataste como si fuera una…

- ¿Princesa? – Yo asentí – Eso eres

- Nunca nadie había sido tan especial conmigo

- Mereces mucho más que una noche

- Gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Por hacerme feliz aunque sea por un momento

- Ojalá pudiera ser por siempre – Yo sonreí y me recargué en su pecho para dormir. No me importaba que debiera estar de vuelta a las dos en casa, yo quería estar a su lado y no me iba a negar ese placer por ningún motivo.

Fue la noche más hermosa que viví en mucho tiempo, sentirme cobijada por sus brazos y tener para mí el calor de su cuerpo fue una experiencia que podría dividir mis años en este trabajo en un antes y un después. Al abrir los ojos, me encontré con los suyos y sonreí

- Buenos días preciosa

- Buenos días Edward

- ¿Cómo amaneces?

- Tan feliz que tengo miedo

- ¿De qué?

- Quizás mañana no irás a buscarme y no sabré más nada de ti

- Eso no pasará

- Es la primera vez que alguien se queda conmigo hasta el amanecer

- Fue hermoso tenerte entre mis brazos toda la noche – Yo me levanté, envuelta en una sábana para vestirme, guardando un ingenuo pudor, como si una noche atrás él no hubiera hecho mucho más que verme sin ropa

- ¿Te llevo?

- Si quieres

- Por supuesto – Y se levantó como si nada para entrar al baño. Yo me quedé mirándolo como una tonta. Era un hombre perfecto por donde se le mirara, su cuerpo parecía tallado por un escultor y ni hablar de la forma en que me había tratado anoche

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- A ver si conservo tu imagen para mí

- Vaya. Es que la señorita "No amor" sabe decir cosas bonitas

- ¿Fui yo quien dijo eso?

- Al parecer así fue

- Debo estar perdiendo el sentido – Murmuré sonriendo mientras entraba en el baño

Luego de una rápida ducha salimos de su casa y de nuevo su auto me llevaba de vuelta a mi hermoso infierno. Pero hoy sonreía por causa suya, me había regalado un poco de fe y eso me hacía sentir un poco más viva. Aunque temía hacerme ilusiones que quizás se desplomarían como siempre. Entre tantas cosas, el camino se hizo demasiado corto y aunque yo no lo quisiera, llegamos a casa

- Bueno, linda. Aquí estás de vuelta

- Desgraciadamente

- Vendré por ti esta noche

- ¿De verdad? – Sonreí con ilusión

- Por supuesto

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo – Yo sonreí y le di un pequeño beso. Luego entré a la casa, con una sonrisa que no cabía en mi rostro

- ¿Tan bien te fue?

- ¡Me asustaste!

- Tengo que hablar contigo

- ¿De qué?

- Primero que todo, de la razón por la cual llegas hasta ahora. Lo siguiente, creo que lo sabes

- Esta bien, Jake – Contesté resignada y le indiqué que caminara conmigo hacia mi habitación

- Bien. Ahora dime….

- Edward es diferente, Jake

- Nadie es diferente, flaca

- Él lo es. Me quedé con él porque yo lo quise

- No te estarás enamorando

- No se que es enamorarse pero Edward me atrae….mucho

- ¿Y….?

- Jake. Yo te quiero mucho, te tengo un amor de hermanos inmenso. Pero es eso, amor de hermanos

- ¿Estás segura?

- No. Pero no te quiero lastimar – Él bajó la mirada y me odié por hacerle daño, pero lo que Edward me hacía sentir era demasiado fuerte y por más que Jacob me despertara un pequeño sentimiento, no había comparación

- Esta bien, flaca – Suspiró y salió de allí

Yo caí sobre mi cama, enloquecida por lo que estaba pasando. Edward le había dado vuelta a mi mundo y sin embargo me encantaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Conservaba su aroma sobre mi piel y eso era suficiente para tener su imagen en mi mente todo el día.

Salí a hacer ejercicio en la mañana, todo con él en mi mente. Esperaba verlo cuando viniera a separar nuestra cita pero no llegó temprano, así que me supuse que se encontraba en alguna de sus reuniones y llegaría más tarde.

Cayó el atardecer sobre la casa. Los domingos eran días poco agitados, en general nadie pedía citas con nosotras para estos días así que podíamos descansar un poco

- ¡Bella, ya quita esa cara!

- ¡No me grites Alice! – Reí yo al sentirla entrar en mi habitación. Ella se sentó en la cama, mientras yo ordenaba mi ropa en el armario

- ¿Cómo te fue ayer con el chico éste? – Indagó ella, llena de curiosidad

- Fue genial, Alice. Sencillamente increíble

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Me encanta!

- ¿Lo quieres?

- Podría ser

- ¿Te estás dando cuenta de que te haz llevado por delante todas las normas?

- Lo se. Pero por él volvería a hacerlo

- Estás completamente loca

- Anoche me hizo sentir que hacíamos el amor

- Isabella

- ¡No fue solo sexo!

- Dios…Estás enloquecida por ese chico

- ¡Me encanta! – Exclamé tirándome en la cama

Pero la felicidad me duró poco. Los pedidos de citas se cerraron a las 6 de la tarde y él jamás llegó. Me sentí tonta por haber creído en sus promesas pero también pensé que era un hombre muy ocupado. Luego de mucho pensarlo, me decidí a llamarlo al celular

- ¿Hola? – Mi presión arterial se fue por los cielos al escuchar una voz femenina. No una voz, si no ¡ESA voz!

- Me comunicas por favor con Edward

- Ahora mismo está ocupado

- Oh. Ya veo

- ¿Deseas dejarle algún recado?

- Dígale por favor que ya no quiero verlo

- ¿De parte de quién?

- Solo dígale eso

- Con gusto

Y colgué. Se olvida de mí y encima ¡Tanya contesta su teléfono! Era el colmo! Furiosa empecé a darle golpes a mi almohada, me sentía traicionada, defraudada. Me había creado miles de ilusiones falsas con él, para que las cosas terminaran de esta forma, aún sin haber empezado. Sentía asco de mi propia ingenuidad y me daba lástima haber vuelto a creer cuando sabía que después de darle lo que él quería, todo iba a terminar así.

Atravesaba la sala cuando sentí que lloraba. Que decepción tan grande llevaba adentro

- Así que no vino

- No, Jake

- Odio decir esto pero…

- Sé que me lo dijiste. Es mi culpa

- Lo lamento

- Abrázame Jake, por favor – Él se aproximó y me envolvió entre sus brazos. Siempre había tenido el poder de transmitirme paz, a su lado me sentía segura y esa sensación me hacía sentir como si de verdad tuviera una familia

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Un poco, gracias

- No hay de qué – Yo di un suspiro de frustración

- Ojalá nunca vuelva a creer

- Siempre supiste que no podías hacerlo

- Me deslumbré por lo que él parecía

**........ To be continued XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**_La historia no me pertenece, es de Nia y los personajes de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer._**

**Amor Casual**

- Me deslumbré por lo que él parecía

Fue una noche horrible. Esa sensación de haber perdido algo no me dejaba en paz y lo peor era que ya ni siquiera quería verlo. Solo imaginar que jamás lo conocí y regresar de algún modo a mi vida de antes.

No tuve señales suyas tampoco al siguiente día y aunque no quería verlo, si había albergado la esperanza de que se acordara de mí. Pero tampoco lo hizo. Fue hasta el martes que un chico separó su cita conmigo, así que yo, resignada a borrar su marca de mi piel, me alistaba para salir con mi primer "cliente" después de él

- ¡Bella tienes una llamada! – Exclamó Leah desde afuera de mi habitación

- ¡Ya atiendo! – Dije yo, levantando la bocina - ¿Hola?

- ¡Bella!

- ¡Rose! ¿Cómo estás? – Rosalie. Mi amiga de toda la vida, tan solo a ella la logré sacar de esta vida prometiendo que le ayudaría a mantener a su familia si se encargaba de cuidar a mis niñas. Ella aceptó sin pensarlo, tenía una facilidad con los niños y aún estando a cargo de sesenta había logrado cuidarlas siempre a pesar de las dificultades

- ¡Feliz, Bella! ¡Gracias!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Los juguetes, la ropa, los cuadernos! ¡¡Todo!!

- ¿de que hablas, Rose?

- Anoche llegó un auto súper lujoso y un hombre hermoso estuvo jugando con las niñas, nos trajo muchas cosas y las pequeñas están fascinadas con él. Estuvo jugando con todas ¡es un amor!

- Un segundo. Yo no envié a nadie

- Él dijo que era de tu parte

- ¿Te dijo su nombre?

- Edward…Cul, Coul…

- ¿Cullen?

- ¡Exacto!

- No lo puedo creer – Susurré yo, confundida por lo que Leah me contaba

- Solo llamaba a comentarte eso. Cuando vengas te cuento bien que pasó

- Procuraré ir temprano mañana

- Te espero

- Que estés bien

- ¡Tu igual!

Y colgamos. No entendía por qué diablos Edward estaba haciendo todo esto si al parecer no nada más se había olvidado de mí sino que estaba reconstruyendo su maravillosa vida de millonario junto a Tanya.

Aún algo abatida terminé de arreglarme y bajé al salón principal

- Bella

- ¿Qué pasa, Jake?

- Don James canceló tu cita de hoy

- ¿Por qué?

- Parece que alguien pagó el doble por llevarte esta noche

- Pero….

- Buenas noches – Yo me quedé estática. Volver a escuchar su voz le terminó de robar el equilibrio a mi mundo. Cerré los ojos y me giré despacio

- ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?

- Vine por ti – Jacob le dedicó una mirada fulminante, me dio un pequeño abrazo y salió de allí

- No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte

- No te lo estoy preguntando. Te estoy diciendo que nos vamos

- ¡No quiero verte! ¿Puedes entender eso?

- Te vas con él y se acabó – Dijo don James llegando atrás de mí. Esta situación me daba asco, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. La ilusión y la decepción se dieron en cuestión de días y ahora volverlo a ver estaba terminando de desestabilizar mi realidad. Así que lo único que pude hacer fue caminar en dirección a la puerta, sin mirar a Edward ni al maldito dueño de este negocio que nos desgraciaba la vida a cada una de quienes íbamos llegando aquí.

Llegué afuera y me apoyé en su auto, esperando a que él llegara. Poco después sentí la presión de su aroma a mis espaldas

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada

- Isabella

- No me pasa nada, ¿ok?

- Mira como me estás hablando

- Bueno, Edward. Cuando pagaste por mis servicios en ningún lado decía que tenía que hablar como si fueras el amor de mi vida. Tú pagaste por algo, que seguramente, al final de esta noche tendrás

- Odio tu actitud – Murmuró abriéndome la puerta. Yo entré en el auto sin decir nada y poco después él hizo lo mismo

Como siempre, nos adentrábamos al sector más exclusivo de la ciudad. Esta vez, llegamos a un lujoso restaurante. Yo odiaba tener que seguir junto a él en esta farsa de ser su novia cuando en realidad deseaba recuperar mi vida antes de él por más asquerosa que ésta fuese.

- Buenas noches señoritas

- ¡Edward! – Exclamó Tanya y se levantó a darle un abrazo, el cual, Edward correspondió muy cordialmente

- ¿Traes las fotos? – Indagó otra mujer. Tardé un poco en reconocerla, hasta que recordé que era la chica de la agencia de modelos que Edward me había presentado un día

- Claro – Y le entregó un álbum que para mí era muy familiar

- ¿Qué haces, Edward? – Pregunté hablándole al oído al ver como Tanya y Kate examinaban las fotos de todas las chicas que vivían conmigo en la casa

- Disculpen, chicas – Dijo él, dirigiéndose a Kate y Tanya. Ellas asintieron, él me tomó de la mano y me condujo hacia un balcón. Ya allí, me zafé de su mano y con expresión desafiante pregunté

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Edward? – Él me dio la espalda, para divisar las luces de la ciudad

- Primero. Quiero disculparme

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no buscarte en dos días – Yo reí con sarcasmo

- No te preocupes. Entendí que estabas ocupado

- Tanya me dio tu recado

- Me alegro

- ¿Es verdad?

- ¿Qué no quería verte? – Él asintió - ¡Por supuesto que es verdad!

- Te acuerdas que el día en que te conocí, dije que quería sacarte de allí

- Y yo te contesté que eso lo había escuchado muchas veces y al final no pasaba nada. Y así fue

- Allá adentro tienes a Tanya, la diseñadora revelación del año y a Kate, la gerente de la agencia de modelos más importante del país. Si es que decides aceptarlo, Kate te va a promover a ti y a todas tus compañeras como modelos de la última colección de Tanya. Por supuesto, las treinta y cinco bien pagadas y en un desfile importante con empresarios de todo el mundo que quizás se interesen en ustedes como modelos

- ¿Bromeas?

- En este momento están mirando las fotografías, para ver en que perfil acomodan a cada una. Recibirían clases de pasarela y etiqueta la semana previa al desfile. Después de eso, habré cumplido mi palabra no solo de sacarte a ti, si no a todas de ese burdel

- Estás loco

- Por ti – Y me miró a los ojos. Luego salió de allí dejándome sola.

Esa propuesta rondaba en mi cabeza. Más que por mí, moría por sacar de esa vida a todas las chicas. Pero no era tan fácil como decirlo, James era un hombre con poder y no nos dejaría ir tan fácil

- ¿Pensaste en James?

- Le puse sobre la mesa un cheque con muchos ceros si me las "vende" a todas

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Por supuesto que aceptó. Es una suma asombrosa en billetes de otro país

- ¿Lo hablaste con las demás chicas?

- No. La decisión es tuya. Si aceptas, se lo dices tú

- ¿Y crees que con tu dinero vas a arreglar toda una vida que ya pasamos?

- Con o sin dinero yo no les puedo borrar su pasado. Lo que si puedo hacer es contribuir a un futuro mejor, aunque por supuesto, pueden decir que no y seguir con la vida que llevan hasta ahora

- Disfrutas poner mi mundo de cabeza, ¿Verdad? – Él se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la mesa

- Oh. Una cosa más – Dijo regresando a mi lado – Por pensar en esta propuesta no te busqué ayer y por eso Tanya respondió mi teléfono. Me ha encantado el concepto que tienes de mí – Esto último lo dijo muy serio y regresó a la mesa con las chicas. En ese instante me sentí culpable. Había pensado cualquier cosa sin esperar su explicación y ahora me estrellaba al darme cuenta de que no solo pensó en mí si no en mi futuro, en el de las demás chicas y en mis pequeñas.

Sin embargo la decisión no era solo mía así que pedí toda la información posible para llevársela a las chicas. Edward no había revelado nuestra profesión, simplemente había dicho que las treinta y cinco trabajábamos juntas, lo cual no era mentira. La reunión terminó en una amable cena aunque Edward estaba distante conmigo.


	9. Chapter 9

**_La historia no me pertenece, es de Nia y los personajes de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer._**

**Amor Casual**

Sin embargo la decisión no era solo mía así que pedí toda la información posible para llevársela a las chicas. Edward no había revelado nuestra profesión, simplemente había dicho que las treinta y cinco trabajábamos juntas, lo cual no era mentira. La reunión terminó en una amable cena aunque Edward estaba distante conmigo.

Primero se fue Tanya, disculpándose por dejarnos allí pero tenía otro compromiso. Con Kate, ultimamos los detalles de lo que sería el contrato con las chicas y poco después ella se marchó, dejándome allí solo con Edward

- ¿Qué opinas? – Yo dejé de beber mi copa de vino para mirarlo

- Es increíble

- ¿Crees que las demás aceptarán?

- Estoy completamente segura de que lo harán

- Me alegro

- Edward – Hubo un breve silencio – Si no me equivoco, puedo quedarme contigo hasta las cuatro de la mañana. ¿A dónde iremos?

- En realidad no tengo nada en mente. Si quieres puedo llevarte ya a tu casa – Yo miré mi reloj

- Son las once y media

- Si, lo se. Dijiste que no querías volver a verme ¿recuerdas?. No voy a obligarte a estar conmigo

- Edward yo….

- No. No me expliques. Yo entiendo – Y se levantó a pagar la cuenta. Yo no sabía que pensar, su actitud me confundía, más aún porque tenía un pequeño sentimiento de culpa

Luego llegó junto a mí y me indicó que saliéramos del restaurante. Yo caminaba cabizbaja a su lado, sin saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunté ya cuando estábamos en el auto

- A tu casa

- ¡No!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Edward. Déjame hablar

- Tú no me permitiste ese derecho

- Por favor – Dije casi en tono de súplica

- Esta bien

- ¿Podemos ir a algún sitio?

- Es domingo. Todo esta cerrado

- ¿A tu casa?

- Como gustes – Y así nos encaminamos de nuevo en dirección a aquel lujoso condado. Era una noche fría aunque supuestamente estábamos en primavera.

Yo le daba calor a mis brazos y lo miraba cada tanto pensando en lo increíble que hubiese resultado si quiera imaginar esta situación unos días atrás. En cinco días él me había transformado, no solo a mí si no también a mis sentimientos. Pero le estaba agradecida por permitirme mirar el mundo de otro color y ahora haber sembrado una ilusión real dentro de mí. Ya con las primeras gotas de lluvia cayendo, entramos en su casa y tan solo divisar ese lugar me hizo soltar un suspiro inmenso.

- ¿Y ese suspiro?

- Tengo bonitos recuerdos de este lugar – Él sonrió

- Toma – Dijo entregándome su abrigo debido a que el frío se iba intensificando gradualmente. Yo aspiré su aroma y sonreí casi por inercia

- Yo deseo tu aroma en mi almohada – Yo sonreí. Lograba ser hermoso cuando decía esa clase de cosas

- Perdóname

- Haz tenido experiencias horribles con los hombres. Entiendo tu posición, no te pedía que creyeras en mí al instante….

- Yo creo en ti – Interrumpí yo – Haz demostrado ser diferente en todas las formas posibles y me haz seducido de las formas que jamás imaginé

- Eso sonó muy halagador

- Estoy acostumbrada a que me traten como una máquina de sexo. Tenía muchas esperanzas en ti, cuando no me buscaste me sentí defraudada y cuando Tanya respondió a tu celular fue aún peor, ¿Entiendes mi posición?

- Un poco

- Edward– Supliqué yo, él sonrió

- ¿Confías en mí?

- Más que en mí misma

- No exageres

- Edward perdóname. En verdad me dejé llevar por la primera impresión

- ¡Ya! – Exclamó él – Vuelves a pedir perdón o a dar las gracias y juró que te corro de mi casa ¿Ok? – Yo sonreí

- De acuerdo – Él puso frente a mí una tasa de café caliente y se sentó del otro lado del mesón. Yo bebí un poco y luego lo miré

- ¿En realidad pensaste que no quería volver a verte?

- Me lo creí. Ya me estaba haciendo la idea

- Extrañé mucho tus….

- ¿Besos? – Concluyó por mí. Yo asentí con la cabeza, un poco apenada

- Llegué a enojarme contigo – Sugirió luego de un breve silencio. Yo dejé de ver la lluvia por la ventana para mirarlo a los ojos, era la primera vez que un chico me hacía esa clase de comentarios como su tuviéramos una relación seria

- Lo lamento

- Pero me alegra que estés aquí

- No te di las gracias por lo que hiciste por las pequeñas del orfanato. Fue un gesto hermoso de tu parte

- ¡Te dije que dejaras de agradecerme todo!

- ¿Me vas a sacar de tu casa? – Sugerí con tono burlón

- Debería hacerlo – Y luego miró hacia fuera – Pero es una noche de lluvia que no deseo pasar solo – Yo sonreí y me levanté de donde estaba para sentarme sobre sus piernas. Él acomodó sus manos sobre mis muslos y yo me aproximé lentamente a su rostro, deteniéndome a una corta distancia de sus labios.

**proximo cap.... El final**

**xoxo **

**CyJ**


	10. Chapter 10

**_La historia no me pertenece, es de Nia y los personajes de la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer._**

**Amor Casual**

- No te di las gracias por lo que hiciste por las pequeñas del orfanato. Fue un gesto hermoso de tu parte

- ¡Te dije que dejaras de agradecerme todo!

- ¿Me vas a sacar de tu casa? – Sugerí con tono burlón

- Debería hacerlo – Y luego miró hacia fuera – Pero es una noche de lluvia que no deseo pasar solo – Yo sonreí y me levanté de donde estaba para sentarme sobre sus piernas. Él acomodó sus manos sobre mis muslos y yo me aproximé lentamente a su rostro, deteniéndome a una corta distancia de sus labios.

-Regla # 1: Nunca demostrar lo que somos. La violé la primera vez que hablé contigo y te conté toda mi vida por el maldito poder de tus ojos

- Eso debió ser positivo

- Regla # 2: Todos son uno más. Pisoteada por causa tuya cuando esa primera noche no me tocaste un cabello

- No soy uno más – Sonrió victorioso, yo proseguí

- Regla # 3: No demostrar que hago ni de donde vengo. Fue la única que me dejaste cumplir medianamente, sabes?

- Tienes clase de sobra

- Regla # 4: ¡NO ENAMORARSE! Esa es la regla de oro – Y guardé silencio

- Quiero pensar que esa más que ninguna otra la incumpliste

- Edward – Lo hice verme a los ojos – Esa fue la primera regla que violé el día mismo en que te vi – Él sonrió y se aproximó para unir nuestros labios en el más dulce y romántico de los besos. Él solía tener un poder sobrenatural para darle pasión hasta al beso más tímido, pero ésta vez no fue así. Fue un beso que sin temor a exagerar me atrevería a calificar como un beso de amor

- Me obligas a suponer que empiezo a quererte – Él sonrió

- Yo también te quiero – Por supuesto que él era consciente que mi vida sentimental no había sido fácil, por no describirla como un completo caos. Sé que entendía mi dificultad para modular un "Te quiero" con la facilidad que lo hacía él

- Me haz regalado tantas cosas hermosas – Susurré recargándome en su pecho. Él acarició mi cabello mientras decía

- Yo me siento afortunado de haber encontrado en ti la mujer que soñé siempre

- ¡Te quiero Edward Cullen! ¡Te quiero demasiado! – Él sonrió, evidentemente feliz por aquella confesión

- Yo también la quiero, señorita Swan.

Luego de eso nos besamos, como si fuera mentira que yo había jurado no regalar mis besos. Pero con él lo hacía feliz y cada instante estaba más segura de mis sentimientos

- Nunca había hecho esto

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Acostarme en un sofá de millones de dólares con un hombre millonario a escuchar la lluvia caer mientras simplemente nos besamos

- Para mí no eres solo sexo – Yo sonreí. Cada uno de esos comentarios me hacía quererlo un poco más

- ¿Cómo diablos logras ser tan romántico con una mujer como yo? – Él me levantó por el mentón

- Porque tú eres una mujer mucho mejor que las demás – Yo sonreí y le acaricié la mejilla

- No quiero que me regales todo el dinero que invertirás en mí y en las chicas

- Lo hago con gusto

- Igual no quiero

- ¿Qué propones, entonces?

- Negociemos

- Ahora eres negociante

- Estoy jugando a serlo

- Escucho tu propuesta

- Por ahora, acepto, aún pasando sobre mi orgullo, que gastes semejante suma en nuestro futuro. Pero te lo pagaremos

- ¿Estás loca?

- Estás obligado a aceptar, tómalo como uno más de tus negocios

- No hace falta que me paguen

- Sé que las chicas pensarán igual que yo. Es lo justo

- Tenerte conmigo es suficiente

- No me doblegarás con eso – Y me besó en los labios – Igual te pagaré

- Eres increíblemente terca

- Lo sé

Fui yo misma quién inició un juego de seducción al cual él no puso resistencia. Estar entre sus brazos era completamente mágico y no iba a negarme ese placer por más que pasar la noche tan solo abrazados fuera igualmente dulce. Con sus manos suaves y expertas empezó a bajar los tirantes de mi vestido mientras la pasión aumentaba paralelamente. Las prendas empezaban a sobrarnos así que solucionamos rápidamente aquel problema para permitirnos estar piel con piel y hundirnos el uno en el otro como habíamos descubierto que lográbamos hacerlo con una exactitud exquisita. Ser su mujer esa noche, más que hacerme sentir amada, me hizo sentir mujer después de mucho tiempo. Su suavidad se mantenía intacta a pesar de la sensualidad, era un caballero por donde se le viera y cada una de sus caricias era una razón más para imaginar mi vida a su lado.

Pero la vida se nos escapó como agua entre los dedos y el tiempo nos dio el tiempo que antes no habíamos tenido

- Leah. ¡Dije que te apuraras! – Exclamó Tanya entrando al camerino. Leah dejó de besar al chico y la miró

- ¡Tanya! Un instante

- Jacob. No me entretengas a mis chicas

- Si, señorita Tanya – Sorpresa número 1: Tras un año de sufrimiento, Jacob había entendido que siempre fuimos hermanos y ahora tenía una hermosa relación con Leah, quien fue la pequeña entre todas mis compañeras de trabajo

- Señorita estrella, saldrá a modelar sin besarme

- Se me corre el lápiz labial

- ¡Isabella! – Sorpresa número 2: Edward y yo estábamos comprometidos, en una relación de noviazgo estable que jamás en mi vida ni yo ni nadie imaginó una felicidad similar

- Amor, sabes que Tanya se enoja si te ve aquí adentro

- Me permitirá robarte unos minutos

- Créeme que no lo hará

- Debo abrir el desfile – Sorpresa número 3: Todas las chicas y yo, habíamos pasado un excelente año como modelos, a tal punto que formábamos parte de la gira mundial de la colección de Tanya que ahora era un éxito en cualquier lugar del globo terrestre. Por supuesto, le estábamos pagando a Edward su dinero centavo tras centavo por más que él se opusiera

- Flaca – Hablando como un pequeño

- ¡No abuses!

- Por favor

- Está bien – Sonreí y me acerqué para unirnos en un dulce beso. Eso no lo enunciaré como sorpresa, pues en realidad el amor entre nosotros existe. Desde el día en que nos conocimos, soñamos con un desenlace como éste.

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti

Tras ser modelos reconocidas en todos lados, fundamos una serie de escuelas femeninas para brindarles futuro a miles de niñas, evitando que alguna pase por aquel oscuro pasado que aún deseando olvidar, todas vivimos.

Gracias a Dios me llegó el amor, a mí y a la mayoría de mis chicas. Con Edward encontré todo lo que alguna vez creí que solo ocurría en las novelas y aún ahora, un año después me sigue seduciendo su manera de amarme y sorprendiéndome con cada detalle. Él fue para mí un ángel en el camino, esa luz que alguna vez creí extinta. Llegó a mi vida para ponerle el color que le hacía falta e iluminar mis días con nuestro AMOR CASUAL.

**FIN.....**

**Wow, chicas gracias por todo su apoyo, que bueno que les haya gustado la historia a mi me encanta y ps no se preocupen por ahi viene otra y se llama _Mientes tan bien _de la cancion de Sin Bandera y ps tambien es autoria de Nia.**

**Nia muchas gracias por la oportunidad y Stephanie Meyer por los personajes.**

**Un beso a todas, a las chicas que me han apoyado desde el principio como PknaPcosa, nonblondes y otras mas; y a las chicas nuevas que hasta ahora aceptan y les gustan las historias. _Muchas gracias de corazon._**

**_xoxo_**

**_CyJ_**


	11. Note

_**Nota Importante**_

_Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?.. Espero que bien, antes que nada quiero decirles que me ha sido complicado escribir el capitulo de STS ya que primero fanfiction no me permitía subirlo a la red y después no tenia Internet hasta hoy 24 de febrero. No se preocupen, el capitulo esta casi terminado, solo le falta unas cuantas cosas y corregirlo. Espero tenerlo listo para el próximo fin de semana._

_Ahora el motivo de que les este escribiendo es para contestarle un review a una chica que me lo envió hace unos dos días si no me equivoco y para aclararle tanto a ella como ustedes, al mismo tiempo para evitar inconvenientes._

_Como ustedes sabrán yo he publicado varias historias en fanfiction pero solo dos de ellas son de mi autoría, es decir, las que únicas que he escrito yo misma, a puño y letra, son Desde que te fuiste (que la elimine para editarla y mejorarla para desarrollar mejor el concepto) y Saint Thomas School (que es la que estoy publicando ahora)._

_Las otras historias, es decir, Ojos del Amor, Dudas, Mientes tan bien y Amor casual NO son mías, la escribió una amiga que quiero mucho a pesar de que tenemos bastante tiempo que no hablamos. Yo hable con ella y me concedió el permiso de publicarlas en esta página, claro esta adaptando los personajes. Lo mismo pasó con Once Friends, Now What?, hable con la autora y me dio la autorización de traducirla._

_En fin, lo que quiero decirles es que por favor eviten publicar las historias que he subido, ya que como comprenderán no está en mi poder darles el permiso para que la suban, ya que no son mías y se vería demasiado desagradable, suponiendo que soy la autora de una de esas historias y entro a una pagina y la encuentro, y no fui ni yo que la publique ni mi amiga a la que le di permiso, se vería bastante mal. Además de que eso seria plagio._

_En el caso de mis historias, sin mi autorización no las pueden publicar. Ya tuve un problema con una de ellas y no quiero que se repita._

_No quiero ser mala onda, todas ustedes me caen muy bien. Solo quiero evitar problemas tanto para mí como para ustedes. A la chica que me envió el review, no lo hago con el fin de "regañarte" sino es para aclarárselo a todas de una sola vez. En fin, sino es mucho pedir ¿podrías eliminar la historia de la pagina donde la publicaste? Eso nos evitaría a ambas muchos problemas y no quiero recurrir a acusarte de plagio._

_Ya creo que eso es todo y nos estaremos viendo en la próxima semana._

_Besos, CyJ_


End file.
